


Diner Blues

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took some requests.  One was teenage Nathan meeting late-twenties Pickles who's working in a shitty diner somewhere in Florida, all broke and burned out after being in Snakes n Barrels.<br/>Warnings: sex with a minor (age 16), yes this has porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Blues

There was something about the new cook at the diner that got Nathan’s attention. She wasn’t all that curvy or anything, not like he usually went for, but he kept finding himself staring at her whenever he was there. She never turned around, so he had no idea what her face looked like, but she had really cool long red hair. He kind of wanted to ask her out.  
The diner had become his regular after school stop. One of the waitresses would sell him beer, either she didn’t know he was too young or she just didn’t care. He looked older than he was anyway.

Pickles had noticed the big guy who came in a lot, and had felt him staring. Shit, he probably recognized him. Just his luck, even in this shitty diner he would be taunted with how far he had fallen. He purposely kept his back to the customers, the fewer people who saw his face the better.   
He’d snuck a few glances though, curious about his watcher. A good looking guy, big. The kind he might have been interested in under different circumstances. But that was another thing that had been buried with his past, and needed to stay there.

Snakes n Barrels had crashed and burned, going from the top of the world to four guys in too much makeup fighting in a cheap motel room. So he’d split, and come to Florida to retire. That’s where you were supposed to go when you were used up and your life was over, right?  
He’d managed to quit the hard drugs, he just didn’t have the budget for them anymore, but that didn’t make him feel any better about his life. He was just a has been hiding in a low paying job in a crappy small town.

He was sitting outside after his shift one night, slumped forward with his face buried in his hands. Putting off going home to nothing.  
A hand on his shoulder startled him, and he looked up into the very surprised face of the guy who watched him so much.  
“Whoa! You’re like, not a chick!”  
Pickles laughed, he couldn’t help it. After all his worry of being recognized, this guy had been mistaking him for some hot chick? “Nope, I’m naught a chick.”

Nathan was still staring. All this time he’d been watching a _guy_? But the weirdest thing was, he still felt that attraction. He didn’t understand it, but wasn’t really one to over think things. “Would you, um... like maybe... go out with me something?”  
Pickles raised an eyebrow. “Yer askin’ me on a _date_?”  
“Um, kinda? Yeah? So will you? Oh uh, my name’s Nathan.”  
He debated giving another name, but fuck it. “I’m Pickles. An’ what tha hell, alreet. When?” It wasn’t every day that an attractive young guy asked him out.  
“Tomorrow? When you get off?”  
Pickles nodded. “Okie. I git aff at eight.”

****

The next night, Pickles was waiting in the parking lot. It was a little after eight, and he was debating whether to wait a little longer or just go home. Once he’d had a chance to think it over, Nathan had probably realized that going on a date with a man wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. He was probably at home right now, thanking the gods that he’d come to his senses in time.  
With a sigh, Pickles sat down on the steps to wait a little longer. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do anyway.

Not much later, a now familiar car pulled in. Nathan had come?  
It was Nathan! He rolled down the window. “Hey, come on!” Pickles didn’t question it, he hopped in the car and away they went.  
“Sorry I’m late. Some uh... shit happened. So where do you wanna go?”  
Pickles accepted the apology with a nod, and considered their options. “There’s thet new bar on tha west side...”  
“Uh-uh, no good. They check ID there.”

Well that answered one question anyway. “So yer naught twenty-one yet?”  
“No. Susie just lets me drink, or something.” He shrugged.  
He’d seen Nathan drinking on many occasions, maybe the day shift waitress had a crush on the big guy or something. “Well... we could pick up sahm beer an’ go ta my place if ya want, but it’s pretty boring.” To his surprise, Nathan nodded enthusiastically. “Okie, pick a store. We’re goin’ in tha raight direction.”

After a stop at a convenience store (Nathan chipped in and Pickles made the purchase), they made it to the place where Pickles was staying. It would have been called a garage apartment, but there was no house on the property. Pickles explained the story he’d been told, that the house had burned and the owner didn’t care enough to rebuild. They moved away, but held the apartment as a rental property.  
They went up to the room.

It was all one room, with only the bathroom walled off. A bed on one end, a kitchen on the other, and a couch and TV in the middle. Nathan was impressed, living somewhere like this would be pretty cool. He wanted his own place.  
Pickles got out a few beers, and put the rest in the fridge. “Make yerself cahmfortable.”  
Nathan circled the room, a guitar caught his attention. “Hey, do you play guitar?”  
“Yep.” Pickles was pretty certain now that Nathan had no idea who he was. He’d probably never listened to that kind of music anyway, if the tapes he’d had in his car were any indication.

Nathan sat on the couch. “I have a band. They all suck, but I’ll find better people someday.”  
Bands were not a subject he wanted to discuss, so Pickles changed the subject. “Why did ya ask me out?”  
“Uh, I don’t know? I just wanted to.” He drank finished his beer and grabbed another, drinking so he didn’t have to answer. He wasn’t really sure what the answer was.  
Pickles just grinned. “Well, let me know when ya figure it out, okie?” He propped his feet on the coffee table.

Nathan kept stealing glances. What was it about this little guy? He was acting like everything was perfectly cool, like it wasn’t weird as hell to go on a date with a guy. He watched him bring the bottle to his lips and drink, watching his mouth...  
Okay, so he _did_ know what he wanted to do. But was it okay?  
Pickles snorted softly. “Yer thinkin’ too hard, jest say what’s on yer mind.”  
Fine. “Can I kis you?” He leaned away, expecting to be hit for that.  
“Sure, if ya wanna.” 

It was okay? Really? Carefully, Nathan leaned in and kissed Pickles.  
 _Damn_ the little man could kiss! The response he was getting surprised him, and... yeah, it was turning him on. A guy? But Pickles wasn’t exactly a regular guy. Fuck it, Nathan quit thinking.  
They kissed, paused to drink more, then kissed again. Pickles had decided to let Nathan call the shots, set the pace. He already knew he was willing to go as far as the big man wanted to, nothing he hadn’t done before. But, hard as it was, he kept his hands to himself.

A good while and most of the beer later, Nathan was feeling very frustrated. “Damnit Pickles... If you were a chick I’d fuck you so hard right now...”  
Pickles shivered at the rough passion in Nathan’s voice. “I’m naught a chick, but gawd I want ya.”  
Nathan looked at him in surprise. “You mean- You’d let- you _want_ me?”  
“Mm-hm. But don’t worry, I understand if ya don’t wanna do thet with a guy.”  
“But I think I do. You know, wanna do that. Uh, with you.” Nathan tended to get less articulate when he was nervous.

Pickles wanted to take his hand and lead him to the bed, but he wasn’t going to push for this. He had to be sure Nathan really wanted it.  
Nathan did, now he just had to convince Pickles. Well he was a guy, so the same sort of things that he liked should probably work on him too. Girls who wanted to get laid always grabbed his dick, that seemed like a good place to start. Nathan put his hand on Pickles’ knee and slid it up. He’d never touched another man’s dick, but there it was, hard under his fingers. He gave it an experimental squeeze, causing Pickles to groan in pleasure.

“Touch me.” It was more of a plea than a command, but Pickles obeyed.   
After some more kissing and rubbing, Nathan pulled back. “You’d really let me fuck you? Have you ever done that?”  
“Yeah I would. An’ yeah, but naught recently. I’m naught gay, but sahmtimes I like a guy, ya know?”  
“I know.” Nathan certainly wasn’t gay either. “Uh, wanna move too the bed? There’s like, more room.”  
“Gawd yeah.” It wasn’t a big bed, but it was certainly roomier than the couch. And Nathan was a big guy.

Nathan stripped off his shirt, _damn_ he was really built. Pickles wanted to touch every inch of him. “Ya want me ta git naked, or ya wanna do it fer me?”  
“Uh, it’s probably easier if you do it. Unless you don’t wanna?”  
Pickles removed all his clothes as an answer, then sprawled on the bed. Nathan dropped his pants and crawled on too.  
Confronted with a naked man, Nathan was unsure again. Yeah he’d just been touching that, but there had been clothed between them. Now there was only skin.

He went back to kissing, their mouths the only point of contact.  
Nathan’s predatory side took over, and he moved against Pickles, putting some weight on him and partially pinning him with his upper body, kissing his neck, biting at it.  
Pickles arched up against him in response, encouraging him.  
Nathan shifted fully on top. He wanted it, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. It wouldn’t work like with a girl, he was pretty sure of that. “Pickles... tell me how...”

“Top drawer, grab tha lube. Do ya want me on my back, or should I turn over?”  
“I want to be able to kiss you.”  
“Okie, let’s move ta tha end of tha bed then. If ya keep yer feet on tha floor, neither one of us has ta break our backs.”  
Nathan grabbed the lube while Pickles repositioned himself. He’d done this before, he knew that as long as Nathan went slow and used lots of lube, he could take it without any fancy prep work.

Nathan moved into position, lubing himself. “Do I just stick it in, or what?”  
“Ya can, jest go slow an’ give me time ta git used ta you, okie?” He was crazy to be doing this again, especially in such a small town, but no way was he stopping now.  
Nathan frowned in concentration as he started to push his way in. Pickles was so tight, it _had_ to hurt. He didn’t want to hurt him.  
“I’m alreet, keep goin’. Jest stay nice an’ slow.” It did hurt, but it would fade soon enough.  
Nathan crept in a fraction at a time, drizzling more lube on himself every now and then just to be sure.

Finally he was all the way in. It was like nothing he’d felt before, really different from pussy. Tighter, and... just different. Leaning over, he managed to kiss Pickles again, trying to hold still and let him adjust to the size.  
Pickles kissed him back greedily and squirmed encouragingly, wanting Nathan to _move_.   
Nathan got the hint. He wasn’t sure how you were supposed to fuck a guy, so he settled for long slow strokes. “Tell me what to do Pickles, tell me if you want it different.”  
“Jest keep doin’ what yer doin... oh gawd ya feel so good.”

Pickles grabbed his own cock and started working it, making Nathan wonder if he was supposed to be doing that. It would be difficult, he was holding a lot of his weight on his arms.  
Fortunately, Pickles realized what he was thinking. “Don’t worry, I gat this. You jest keep fuckin’ me.”  
Nathan obeyed, he knew he wouldn’t last very long. He was pretty drunk, and it just felt too good.  
Pickles wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling Nathan down to kiss again.

Nathan bit Pickles on the shoulder when he came, just trying to stifle his cry. Even though there was no one around to hear, it was a habit he’d acquired.   
Pickles came right after, or maybe Nathan’s orgasm had triggered his own.  
When it was over, Pickles crawled further onto the bed and lay there limply. “Nat’an, grab the last of tha beers, would ya? I don’t think I can move yet.”  
Nathan did, and then lay beside him. 

Pickles yawned. Ya can stay tha night, if ya want to.”  
“Yeah?” Nathan sounded half asleep. Then he sat up. “Oh shit, what time is it?”  
“I don’t know, there’s a clock on tha microwave. Why?” But Nathan had already jumped up to look.  
“Fuck! It’s after one, I’m gonna be in so much trouble!” He started getting dressed.  
Pickles was confused, what the hell? “Nat’an? Who are ya in trouble with?”  
“My parents! Well, mainly my dad. They want me home by midnight for some stupid reason, I don’t fucking know why.”

Nathan lived with his parents?! A horrible thought was forming in Pickles’ mind. He was afraid to even ask, but he had to know. “Nat’an... how old are ya?”  
“Sixteen, why?”  
Shit! Pickles got up and started getting dressed too. How could he have been so _stupid_? He’d just fucked a minor, way to go Pickles.  
Nathan knew something was wrong, the whole mood had changed. “Uh, how old are you?”  
“Twenty-seven.” Pickles sighed. “They’re gonna love me in prison.”

“What? Why are you going to prison? What’d I miss?”  
“Dude, you’re underage. I jest commited a huge crime here, I’m kinda freakin’ out.”  
“Oh. Don’t worry, Pickles, I’m not gonna tell anybody about this. Uh, how old did you think I was anyway?”  
Pickles shrugged. Nineteen or twenty, I guess. Ya look older than sixteen!”  
“Does this mean we can’t do this again?” That would suck, it had been pretty great.  
“No, we can’t do it again. Sahrry.”

Nathan knew he needed to get home, but he ws already really late. A little more wouldn’t make any difference. “Well then... can we still hang out? As friends? Because I really like you. If you say no I’ll just hang around the diner and bug you to death.”  
“Why do ya even wanna hang ‘round an old guy like me?”  
Nathan moved to kiss him, than remembered that he wasn’t supposed to. “Because you’re cool. And you’re not _that_ old.”  
“Yeah raight. Now git home before you’re in even more trouble, git outta here kid.”  
“No.” Nathan sat back on the couch, patting the seat beside him.

Well, it wasn’t like he could possibly throw him out, so Pickles sat.  
Nathan was looking at the guitar again. “Hey, maybe when I get a better band together you can be in it. You ever been in a band?”  
Oh that was right, Nathan didn’t know... Pickles almost fell off the couch laughing.  
“What? What’d I say?”  
Instead of answering, Pickles went over to a box and dug around until he found what he was looking for. He tossed the CD into Nathan’s lap.

Snakes n Barrels? He’d heard of them, they used to be really big, but it wasn’t his kind of music. Did Pickles like them? “I don’t get it?”  
Pickles snorted. “Look closer.”  
Nathan studied the guys on the cover... “Holy shit, that’s... _you_?!” The more he looked, the more convinced he was.  
“Yeah, that was me. I moved down here when I retired.”  
“This is awesome! I mean, I never listened to your band, but that you were in a band... a big band... yeah.”

It was even later now. All the beer was gone, and the stores had long since stopped selling. Pickles was tired, but not really freaked out anymore. “Ya better git home soon.”  
“Yeah I know. But we’re definitely hanging out, alright? I want to hear more about your band, because some day I’m going to be even bigger.”  
That was pretty cocky, but hey, it didn’t hurt to dream big. “Alreet, we’ll hang out. But we can’t mess ‘round, ya understand?  
Nathan didn’t like it, but if that was how it had to be... “Yeah okay. I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, tamarrow.”


End file.
